


No Matter What

by lullabyforpi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyforpi/pseuds/lullabyforpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel share an apartment. The fic is basically notes for each other when they’re not around or asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languague and I don’t have a beta reader, so if there’s any mistake, I’m sorry. I’d be really glad if you tell me if something wrong!

_Gabriel,_

  _I'm going out to the grocery store. If you need something, call me okay? Don't worry, I won't forget your cake._

  _Sam_

 

_PS: Could you do laudry, please? I know you don't like it, but some things you have to do._

_PS II: I love you._

 

_**_

 

_Dear Gigantor,_

 

_Next time you ask me to call you, remember to bring the phone with you, dumbass. Anyway, I'm going for a walk with your dog because if I don't, the poor animal will spend the rest of his life inside this small apartment._

 

_I love you,_

 

_Gabriel._

 

_**_

 

_Good morning, Gabriel!_

 

_Once you said I don't go out with our dog, I'm doing this. Maybe you could do the laudry again? Oh, and I made some coffee but we're out of sugar, I'm going to buy it okay?_

 

_Love,_

 

_Sam._

 

_**_

 

_Sam-I-Am,_

 

_The dog's yours. Not mine! I didn't ask for a dog, never. Your idea, so please, take care of him. By the way, the sink of the kitchen was a bit weird, but you have a wonderful boyfriend who fixed it. Make sure to thank the guy, ok?_

 

_Gabriel._

 

_**_

 

_Dear human who, unfortunately, I call my boyfriend,_

 

_Next time you leave for a weekend with your brother, go with your stupid phone. I hate you, seriously. You've asked me not to interrupt your weekend but hell, I just wanted to remind you that I love you and bla bla bla. Don't get me wrong and when you read this, don't go to the bedroom with puppy eyes saying you're sorry. It won't work._

 

_From the poor celestial being who apparently has a dickhead for a boyfriend,_

 

_Gabriel._

 

_**_

 

_Dear celestian being who I love a lot,_

 

_The "puppy eyes" and my "I'm so sorry, Gabe" always work. The proof is that you've asked for a second time. But I meant that, okay? I'm really sorry._

_To prove you, I'm making dinner tonight. How about pasta? Call me. I promise I am with my phone this time._

 

_I love you,_

 

_Sam._

 

_**_

 

_Sam,_

 

_Congratulations for being able to not forget your phone! Now the next step is answering it, you idiot._

 

_Gabriel._

 

_**_

 

_Gabriel,_

 

_I'm not an idiot. My boyfriend is_

_I love you anyway,_

 

_Sam._

 

_**_

 

_Sam,_

 

_It's a beautiful morning. I'm writing this for no reason, because I plan to stay in this small apartment until you wake up. Then I'll do chocolate chip pancakes for you because I know how much you like these. You'll kiss me and mumble a "thank you". We'd cuddle in the kitchen and I'll pretend I don't want them because I'm making your pancakes, but I obviously love it._

_But actually, I love everything that you do and everything you._

_I love when you wake up and your hair is a mess, and I make fun of this and brush it with your fingers because you're sleepy and won't get mad at me. I love when you cook delicious food for us, and I love the smile in your face everytime I open the door of our house and you're waiting for me. I love the goodnight kisses and I love to be in bed with you even if I don't sleep. I love watching you asleep and I love it when you wake up and gently slap my arm saying that this is creepy. I love when we both go out with the dog. Which is not only yours and I know that. I love this apartment, even if I complain it's too small. If you're comfortable here, I am too. I love even when you forget your phone, because that means you'll try to cheer me up with kisses and sex. I love to talk with you, just stupid chats about America's Next Top Model or something more serious. I love listening to your voice and I love to spend summer with you, because you stop wearing shirts. I love when I make you laugh and you put your tongue between your teeth. I love stripping your plaid shirts, I love kissing you, I love having sex with you, I love cudding with you, I love being with you._

_I'm just writing this because I want you to know how much I love this. Us. You and me. Me and you. As a couple, happily ever after. I know you don't believe in happily ever after but I don't care. We're happy. We even have an apartment (small!) and a dog (yours!) and a great relationship. We have each other, and I love every single part of this._

_No matter what you do or say, Sam, I'd choose this life forever. I never was so happy before._

_I love you no matter what,_

 

_Gabriel._

 

_PS: Can we go to a next stage already? I want a kid so badly._


End file.
